Resisting Temptations
by msquared506
Summary: C & B have small fling in a janitor's closet. Both feel the undeniable sparks but B's not willing to acknowledge them. Chuck is working to try and win her over in his best ways. CHAIR! R&R please! Start out  rated T but probably M later on.
1. Without Security

/N: Here's my Chuck/Blair fanfic first chapter. THis will have an actual story and will progress as it goes on. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Without Security<strong>

Blair Waldorf walked through the silent halls of Constance, the only noise was form her new Mui-Mui heels clacking on the freshly waxed floors. She rounded the corner while contemplating the academic benefits of not being valedictorian but salutatorian at second best. She heard a noise and looked up. Chuck Bass, destroyer of all pure and good, was watching her from the shadows of the archway. Blair, in a playful mood due to the recent improvement of grades, smiled shyly.

"Mr. Chuck Bass," she purred as she got closer. "Why all lonesome in these halls?" She asked. He eyed her appreciatively.

"I was simply enjoying the company of our schools entertaining dance team. Their "Chuck Bass" moves are incredibly arousing." He smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked while moving behind her and whispering in her ear. "You interested?"

"Quite possibly." She replied, turning towards him. She glanced down, realizing how close his mouth was to hers.

"Blair," he whispered. She inhaled the scent of his breath. She mad eye contact with him. He gazed intently at her. Before she know what was happening he was kissing her.

**Blair POV**

I was kissing him back. I didn't realize it until I felt him moan under my lips and grab my thigh. I felt like I was floating and when he kissed me it was magic. It had been a long time since anyone had made me felt like he was.

"Chuck…" I groaned against his neck. He moved us towards a nearby door and he reached around me to open it. He pushed me into what smelled like a janitor's closet. Ironic how Chuck chose a cleaning closet to get dirty. He trailed kisses down my neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He was making me feel like magic, like his princess.

Then he reached down under my new Ralph Lauren dress and pushed aside my La Perla panties. He then pleasured my like no other. When he finished I sagged in exhaustion against the wall. Chuck stood next to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Looks like those dancers have some major competition." I looked up and he smirked. My heart melted looking in those eyes. It made me feel insecure. I was Blair Waldorf, not Nelly Yuki. Boys fell for me and fell over me. I didn't fall for them. Suddenly I felt exposed and nauseous, I fixed and straightened my dress and shakily stood up.

"Um, I…I should be going." And as I ran out of the closet, I felt Chuck's searing gaze on me.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? If you liked it the PLEASE REVIEW! Update after 5 reviews! <strong>

**Love always,**

**~Mx2**


	2. Gifts of Relaxing

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. I don't think it's very good so PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks!

On another note: Did anyone see Gossip Girl Finale on Monday? I'm so sad! Tell me what you thought! (Chuck and Blair forever!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Gifts of Relaxing<strong>

Blair POV

The elevator chimed announcing my arrival back at my place. My brain was a jumble and I really needed to sort my newfound emotions out.

"Dorota!" My voice was a sharp contrast to the formerly silent foyer, I heard Dorota's small steps coming my way.

"Yes, Miss Blair? What can I do for you?"

"Please prepare a bath. I need a major relaxing session."

"Yes, Miss Blair"

"Thank you. Oh, and please, use my Chanel No. 5. I will need to channel my inner Audrey to relax this time."

Dorota nodded, and hurried off, probably sensing my frustrations. I had just hooked up with Chuck Bass. My brain was in major overload.

I walked into my room and stripped for the bath. As I got in, I felt my body instantly relax. I inhaled deeply the scents of Chanel No. 5 Bath Oils. As I relaxed, my worries floated away with the rose scented steam.

Chuck POV

I chuckled to myself as Blair hurried away. Just watching her taut little butt and hips swing turned me on instantaneously. She had no idea the effects she had on me. I smiled inside at myself. I know she wanted our closet party as bad as I had. Since it appeared that she wouldn't be pleased with me, I figured I would have a little fun. I decided to make an extra stop on the way back to the Empire.

"Arthur, Bergdorf's please. I need to pick something up."

Blair POV 

My bath was getting cold and I figured the elongated period of hot water had thoroughly wrinkled my skin. I got out of the bath and heard Dorota's footsteps.

"Miss Blair, package for you." Dorota handed me a Bergdorf's box. I opened it. A cream colored cardstock card lay nestled in the tissue paper. I read it to myself.

_~B~_

_I couldn't help but remember that we may have dirtied you undergarments. I took the liberty of purchasing a replacement that I hope to see soon._

_~C~_

_P.S. Purple is the color of royalty as I am sure you know. I hope you find it fitting._

I felt a heavy blush creeping up my neck and an involuntary reaction down below. Thinking about him made me horny. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I pulled aside the tissue paper and a found a new La Perla set in a beautiful, deep purple I pulled the bra out and read the label: _Passion de Fleur_.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. I couldn't help but feel butterflies and the sparks that I convinced myself I was imagining.

I replaced the set and forced myself not to think about it. Chuck Bass was bad news, but I couldn't help but feel like true royalty when I was with him. I put on my favorite Cosabella chemise and went to sleep. My dreams involved my most recently acquired lingerie set and its purchaser.

Chuck POV

I threw my head back, downing another shot of vodka. I was trying to drink my thoughts away from her but as drunk as I was, Blair kept popping back. Imagining her in her new La Perla set wasn't helping. In fact, it was just driving me crazy and the alcohol wasn't helping much. With my current state of horniness, it looked like tomorrow would be quite interesting; and with me involved, a fun day for Blair. As I downed another shot I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what she was in for.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Not very good but the next chapter will be beter with more C&B. Update after 5 more reviews!

Love always,

Mx2


	3. Checking Replacements

Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Here's Ch. 3, enjoy. Warning: Does get a little M-ish towards the middle. ;)

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Checking Replacements<strong>

Third Person

Blair slipped on a new pair of Isabel Marant heels and checked her phone for the time. School started in half an hour and luckily she was almost ready. She double and triple checked her hair. Her new Jennifer Behr headband sat immaculately in her brown ringlets. She smiled to herself. She had a feeling today would be a good day.

As Blair was school prepping, bad boy Chuck Bass was occupying himself by watching the curious looking passerby outside Blair's building. He hadn't wanted to end up outside of Blair's building, like those cheesy movies. He'd hoped his feelings for her had just been a drunken side effect. But every time he tried distracting himself, she popped back into his daydreams. Everything was reminding him of her. Even the limo seats brought her back.

How the soft, buttery leather reminded him of her thighs under his hands; the way he felt every time she purred his name; how smeared lipstick never looked so damn hot. His thoughts, once again in Blair, were interrupted by the Queen Bee herself.

"Chuck!" Her tone surprised him. She sounded exasperated, if not even upset.

"Chuck! What are you doing here? We have school today. But maybe you've been too busy daydreaming to notice."

She glared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He was incredulous, but didn't show it. How was she always able to tell what he was thinking about? He made himself focus.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on cutting," he smirked at his dirty thoughts. "But if you had something better in mind, I'm sure we could find a suitable closet." He had the satisfaction of watching her blush.

"Nice try, Bass." She scoffed. "I have to go. School starts in 20." She turned to walk away but Chuck grabbed her arm. She stiffened but turned.

"I'll take you. At least let me do what I came here to do." She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You came all the way over here to take me to school?" She looked close to laughing, but held it in. He ignored her looks and opened the door.

"After you." She eyed him suspiciously, but stepped in. He scooted in after her. The door slammed shut and they were left in silence.

Blair glanced towards Chuck and saw that he was calmly watching her. The butterflies in her stomach started and she sat on her hands to keep them from doing something stupid. Chuck moved closer to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Did you get my replacements?" His velvety voice was laced with seduction, and she shivered. He knew she wanted him.

He reached up to her dress sleeve and pushed it aside. Blair was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut. Chuck smiled when he saw a familiar purple strap. He leaned even closer. His teeth grazed her ear.

"You like, yes?" Her response was a garbled moan.

"Chuucckk…" She quietly moaned. Her eyes had opened. She stared right into him and he gazed back. Suddenly something between them clicked and they couldn't get close enough, fast enough.

Chuck POV

We were kissing. Kissing like I never had before. It was filled with passion and the fact that it was Blair Waldorf made it even better. She was on top of me and our tongues wrestled for dominance. She broke the kiss but I needed to touch her. I trailed kisses down her neck and dug my hands into her butt. She groaned against my neck, instantly turning me on.

"We only have 15 minutes." She said, while nuzzling my neck. I pushed her dress off and pulled it over her head. She was wearing her new La Perla's. I eyed it as she blushed. Then she grabbed me. I gasped as she grabbed my pants that were suddenly too tight. I grabbed her breast and ripped her bra off. She had already undone my pants and I thrust into her. She yelped and urged me on. When we both reached our peak, she collapsed in exhaustion in me and snuggled into my chest. I kissed her forehead. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heart ached. It felt like an overfilled balloon about to pop. It made me uneasy. I'd never felt like this about anyone before.

"You, uh, should probably get dressed."

"Hmmm…" she sighed contentedly.

I looked out the window. Constance and St. Jude's was awaiting our arrival.

She got up and avoided my gaze as she tried to refasten her bra. I had broken it during our… act. She held it up.

"It's broken." She went back to dressing and I smiled, realizing she would be braless for the rest of the day. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I moved over and opened the door. She stepped out and started walking to class. I followed until I was in front of her. She stopped walking. I leaned in as if to kiss her, she moved forward but I moved to whisper in her ear.

"I'll get you that replacement soon."

"You _bass_tard." She hissed under her breath. As she walked away I called out to her.

"We should do this again sometime." She stiffened but kept walking.

Blair POV

Chuck Bass was brainwashing me. I wanted to laugh and dance when he said he wanted to "do it again sometime." Yet I couldn't help but feel saddened at the way he referred to our "relationship." It made me realize that we were just each others' hookup- not that I minded. I just thought maybe we could have something more. I would have to start acting indifferent; he could never know how much of me he had control of.

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! Updat after 4 reviews! :)<p> 


	4. Playing With Fire

Hey! Here's Chapter 4, some m-ish sexuality in the first part. Sorry for the _really_ late update, but I've been studying for finals, finishing school, and then starting the first week of summer, doing all week volunteer camps. Thanks for the patience!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Playing With Fire<strong>

Third Person POV

Blair blinked and stretched as she woke to bright sunlight streaming into her room. Dorota shuffled in, bringing Blair breakfast.

After Blair finished she dresses and got ready for a day shopping with Serena. After brushing her teeth and hair, Blair stepped into her new Lanvin dress. Unable to reach the zipper, she called for Dorota. She heard footsteps and opened the door. Instead of Dorota, a stunning Chuck Bass stepped into her room. Seeing her surprise, Chuck smirked. He held five roses in his perfectly manicured hands. He held them out and presented another familiar red-with-gold-trim Cartier box, and smiled.

"For you." He stated, still smiling

"Chuck, you shouldn't have." Chuck's gaze bore into hers and the room started spinning. Chuck noticed Blair's arousal and leaned into whisper.

"Did you need something? You called Dorota in." His teeth grazed her earlobe and caused a shiver.

Blair nodded and turned, lifting her hair to expose bare back and her dress, still waiting zipping. Chuck's eyes widened with lust at the sight of her smooth, creamy skin. He leaned forward and snaked his arms around her waist. Blair was playing with fire and there are always repercussions when it involved Chuck.

At the contact of their bodies, Blair turned and kissed him. Their mouths moved together without restrictions, passion surging through each other. The only noise was their labored breath and the whispers of cloth being removed. Chuck brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck to secure her to him. Blair's response was as urgent and responsive as his. As she parted her lips, Chuck readily explored, and let her taste fill his mouth. His hands roamed over her softly rounded breasts and down to her hips. Chuck felt Blair moan against him and all pretenses of taking things slowly slipped away.

Blair grabbed him and forced herself into his mouth. Chuck discarded his remaining clothes and the roughly removed Blair's. Blair grabbed his shoulders and shoved him onto her still unmade bed. Her mouth on his was passionate and demanding. Chuck was no longer in control, just along for the ride.

Taking his length into her mouth, she experimentally swirled around the tip using her tongue. She stroked his thighs as he groaned her name. When she took his mouth in hers, she kissed him deeply. Then, with renewed tenderness, he slowly flipped them over and gently entered her as her hips bucked wildly to get the full satisfaction. Her breasts brushed under him against his chest. Both Chuck and Blair wanted only to give the other the fullest satisfaction. As they explored each other's pleasure points, they both realized that they had something. Something more than simply friends with benefits.

When they reached their peaks together, they collapsed and were both equally breathless and light-headed.

* * *

><p>Blair sat, watching Serena try on another dress. She sat fiddling with her new Cartier bracelet, a constant reminder of Chuck and his charming but playboy-like characteristics. She was not paying attention and Serena could tell.<p>

"Blair. What's wrong? You've been sitting there moping and fiddling with that bracelet of yours the entire time. Tell me what's wrong."

Blair had thought she was hiding it well. Apparently not.

"Nothing's wrong, S" Blair smiled as if to prove it, but Serena saw through it.

"Blair, seriously. What is it? Don't make me call a therapist."

Blair shut her eyes and sighed deeply. She knew Serena wouldn't stop until she'd figured everything out.

"It's Chuck. We've been having a-," she paused, searching for a word, "-a small fling." Blair averted her eyes from Serena's disgusted look.

"When we started, I didn't expect much. To be honest I didn't even expect sex. We were just;" she paused, "fooling around."

Blair took a deep breath and looked at Serena. Serena's faced showed she'd figured the rest of the situation out.

"Blair." Serena said sternly. "B, you can't. It's _Chuck Bass _we're talking about. I'm not trying to ruin your happiness, but he's going to hurt you. I don't want my best frined hurt by a player." Serena waited for a response, but Blair was staring at her hands, contemplating.

"I know." Blair said quietly. "It's just that I could, quite possibly, love him. I don't yet, but it's bound to happen." Blair laughed a small laugh. "It appears I always fall for the wrong guys." She looked up. "I'll never get my fairy tale, will I?" She swallowed back tears.

"B. I'm sorry. He's a player. He's never actually had a girlfriend, and if he has it only lasted 10 hours for that night's entertainment." Serena swallowed, knowing her next move was risky, but she honestly didn't want Blair hurt.

"Blair, you'll find your fairytale, it's just not Chuck. Please stay away from him. You might think you love him, but he's just playing you. You need to let him go." Blair's quiet response surprised her.

"I know, I'll try. Thanks, S." Blair stood and walked out of the dressing room. As she was leaving the store, she dropped her new Cartier bracelet, knowing someone would find a use for a $6,000 dollar bracelet.

Blinking back tears, Blair hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>Chuck sat drinking aged Bourbon. He could only think about Blair. He was aimlessly daydreaming.<p>

"Shit, man! Nate's voice interrupted Chuck's thoughts. Nate's eyes were incredulous and seemed surprised. Nate chuckled.

"Blair's one fine lay." Nate smiled. "That's all this is, right?" Chuck nodded absently, still off in his Blair fantasy. Nate's eyes narrowed in suspicion then widened in astonishment.

"Damn, Chuck! You're actually serious about her aren't you?" Chuck nodded again, still not completely paying attention.

"CHUCK! You ass! Listen to me." Chuck's brain cleared and he focused on Nate.

"Yes, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked lazily.

"Dude, you're becoming a big softy. Blair? Seriously, I get it. I had fun with her, but you can't be falling for her."

Nate stared at Chuck exasperatedly. Chuck had never loved anyone and suddenly, Blair Waldorf can change that? It didn't make sense to either of them.

Chuck swirled his drink and watched it spin. He looked up.

"Nate, I am being serious here. I really have feelings for her, I could even love her." Chuck winced on saying 'love'. "I have never been in a real relationship before. This, everything from being loved, to loving back, is new to me." Chuck stood to look out the window.

"Fuck, man. You are all screwed up. But Chuck, if you honestly believe that you could love her, I say go for it. The worst that could happen is she says no, but you have your tequila and your little black book for that." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, man. Go for it. You're Chuck Bass. No one _ever_ refuses Chuck Bass."

* * *

><p>How was it? 5 reviews for update!<p>

The bracelet link is in my profile page. I really hope you look at it, it is _BEAUTIFUL, _but sadly it costs $6,000. Too bad Chuck Bass doesn't actually exist. :(

Love always,

Mx2


End file.
